B-Pro's Trip
by Penstar1331
Summary: Tsubasa and BP are going on a trip to finish a music video. Find out what happens. Oneshot


**(A/N): I do not own B-Project!**

B-Pro's weekend Trip

Tsubasa was in her apartment thinking of what she needed to bring for a three day over the night trip. Everyone in B-Pro, Shuji, and Tsubasa was going on a two night three day trip to an old village for a new music video.

They had filmed some of it at the studio for some special effects, but the director wanted some real life backgrounds. So everyone after a two day rest was packing up for a busy weekend.

Tsubasa headed down to her lobby where everyone was waiting for her. She had moved into B-Pro's apartment building a few months ago, after the big concert at the Tokyo Dome. All the members thought it was a good idea, so that they could be closer to her. Soon they were off to their destination.

"So Tsubasa-Chan are you exited for this trip," asked Thrive member Yuta with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, I heard this village is where they have filmed a lot of the historic dramas, and where they do a lot of photo shoots," said Tsubasa.

"I've heard the town next to it does there festivals and plays there as well," said MooNs member Momotaro looking at the information on his tablet.

The town that was next to it was only thirty minutes away. The town's people had preserved the village since it was a part of their community's history. Music, movie, and photo companies used the village as a location spot tons of times, so they started to help fundraise and help preserve the place.

"This should be a very exiting experience for all of us," said MooNs leader, Kazuna. Yuta, Hikaru, and Mikado shouted with excitement, everyone else just smiled and then went back to what they were doing.

It was around dinner time when they made it to their destination. Everything was already set up by the time they got there. When they got off their bus, everyone went to freshen up before dinner. Lucky for Thrive members Kento and Goushi they didn't have to share a trailer, and Tsubasa and Shuji had one all their selves.

"You know it's been a while since all of us have been on an overnight trip with Tsubasa-Chan," said Kento looking in his pocket mirror, looking at some of his band members.

"Of course you would be the one to point that out," said Goushi as he glared at his fellow Thrive member.

"It has been awhile since we have had a trip like this with our cute A&R," said MooNs member Hikaru looking exited. 'I'm so glad I remembered my medicine that way I can put on my charm,' thought Hikaru with a smirk on his face.

"I know what you are thinking Hikaru," said MooNs member Nome as he gently put firm enough slap to his friend's head. "We only have three days here and we can't mess anything up."

"Nome is right," said Kazuna. "We need to make little to no mistakes if possible. We technically only have two days of filming, and tonight we have to go over some of our dance moves."

Before anyone could say or do anything else Tsubasa walked up to them in nice pair of jeans and a nice dark blue top. Instead of having her hair up in a normal ponytail she had put it into a nice bun. All the guys could not help but think she looked cute, and couldn't say a word as some of them began to drool.

"Okay everyone I know Tsubasa looks cute, but could you please go ahead and get something before all the food gets cold," said Shuji, Thrives represntive, as he began to smirk as all the guys ran blushing to the food tent. He looked over to a stunned Tsubasa who was blushing as well. "You too," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the food tent.

"Hey how come Shuji gets to do stuff like that and we can't," said Mikado, the last member of MooNs, as he and the others watch Shuji lead Tsubasa off, and help her with her plate.

"I believe she was shocked at what he said, and had to help her move," said Momotaro eating his noodles with lots of mustard seeds. "I saw him give her a little push to move."

An hour after dinner the guys were going over their dance routine before it got too dark to see. A stage with lights was set up for them so they could have an area to rehearse. When they were finally done Tsubasa clapped her hands smiling, and gave each of them a bottle of water.

"You guys did an awesome job," said Tsubasa making the guys blush a little at her praise. "I think now you guys need to get ready for bed; you have to get up real early tomorrow morning."

"She's right we have to get up five," said Kazuna.

"I hope I have plenty of time to get my beauty sleep," said Kento. "This takes perfection," he said pointing to his face. Everyone just looked at him while Goushi just shook his head.

"You know you didn't have to stay up with us for rehearsal," said Kitakore member, Tomohisa, giving her a smile.

"Well I figured you guys shouldn't be the only ones up to late," said Tsubasa as she walked with the guys. "Everyone went to bed not too long ago, and I wanted to make sure you guys had a good run through."

"Well I think we are ready for tomorrow, and we all need to getsome rest," said Ryuji, second member to Kitakore. "We'll walk you to your trailer," taking Tsubasa's hand, and leading her to her trailer.

Tomohisa just smiled and followed them while the others were left speechless. "Well I guess we will see each other bright and early," said Kazuna as he and Kento went to their trailer, and everyone to theirs. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

The next morning, like Kazuna said, everyone was to get up at five. All the members of B-Pro had to eat a good breakfast, do their morning routine, get warmed up, hair and make-up, and get their costumes on. Bye the time they were all done it was seven in the morning on the dot.

After MooNs's scene, the guys had moved over to a tent that was serving coffee. It was already around 10:30 when they got to take a break.

Hikaru let out a yawn as he started to complain, "Man I can't believe how early we had to get up," he said as he poured himself some coffee.

"How about some bananas to perk yourself up?" asked Tsubasa coming over with few bananas for the guys?

"Oh Tsubasa-Chan you are so sweet," said Hikaru taking a banana for himself, and stuffing his face with it. "How about as a repayment I take you out on a date!"

"What?" shouted the other members of MooNs and Tsubasa.

"Just kidding," said Hikaru. "Maybe just a moonlight walk then." At that Nome gave another smack to Hikaru.

"I hope you are not talking about tonight," said an older looking gentle man walking up to them.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Momotaro.

"Tonight is a full moon and weird things like to happen," said the old man. "But the worst part is people getting posed by the spirits who once used to live here.

"Do you mean this place is haunted?" asked Mikado looking a little shaken.

"Yes, that's why we asked that you stop at a decent time this evening, and to make sure you lock your doors," said the old man. "Because if you do the villagers might take you with them. Well good luck finishing your shoot."

The old man left waving good bye to the stunned looking idols and their A&R. They were only brought back to earth when Kento came looking for Tsubasa and Kazuna. "Kazuna our scene is next, and Tsubasa I think Shuji is looking for you."

After the three of them left, Mikado looked over at his friend. "Momo did you since anything paranormal?" Momotaro could since paranormal activity. He had been able to since that one of the actors from an audition he was in for with Goushi and Mikado had been taken over by an evel spirit.

Momotaro shook his head, "Not yet but once night comes it may be as the old man said."

The rest of the filming went pretty well as everyone did well not to make any mistakes. Finally around dinner time they had just finished for the day.

"So did any of you here what is supposed to happen tonight?" asked Yuta as everyone headed back to their trailers to clean up. "The town is supposed to be taken over by ghost, and we are supposed to stay in our trailers for the rest of the night."

"Yeah we did," said Tsubasa. "Did anyone tell you why?" remembering what the old man told her and MooNs.

"Yeah something about the village being taken over by ghost," said Goushi trying to look tuff, but Kento, Momotaro, and Mikado all knew better.

Later that night when everyone was safe inside their trailers, Tsubasa could not help but wonder about the village, and wonder what was going on outside. Suddenly she could hear something outside like music being played. Looking out her window she saw nothing, but trees lightly waving from the light breeze.

Tsubasa all of suddenly found herself walking out her door into the night, being drawn to the music that was feeling the quit night.

In another trailer, Tomohisa and Ryuji were playing cards when they saw what Tsubasa walking outside looking dazed. "Doesn't she remember we are supposed to stay inside?" asked Ryuji as he went to open his door. Tomohisa could not help but feel something was wrong, but was shocked when he saw his friend stare into nothing and walking outside.

Tomohisa ran to the door to call his friends back inside, but found the two had disappeared. Thinking something was really wrong now he decided to call the other members of B-Pro.

"What do you mean they both just both walked out, and looking strange?" asked Goushi over the phone.

"When Tsubasa walked by she looked like she was in a trance and so was Ryuji when he walked out," said Tomohisa sounding concern.

"Well what do we do?" asked Nome over the phone. "It sounds like if we go outside we might get posed too."

"Well there is protection spell I think I can use my mother taught me," said Momotaro. "That way any of us walk out the village spirits can't take over us."

"Let's do it then," said Kento. "We can't let Ryuji and Tsubasa have a moon light walk without us."

Soon after the rest of B-Pro was walking around trying to locate their missing friends. Suddenly Kazuna thought he heard singing from one of the old houses. "Do any of you here that?" asked Kazuna.

"Yeah, it sounds like Ryuji," said Tomohisa. Everyone started to follow him in, now also hearing a shamisen being played. The music got louder as they neared an old sliding door. Carefully Tomohisa opened the door to revel what looked like Tsubasa and Ryuji.

"What is going on with them?" asked Yuta as everyone watched Tsubasa play a shamisen, and Ryuji singing. They were looking into each other's eyes as they did so.

"Don't worry about your two friends here," said an old man's voice. "Your friends are okay. The young man and young woman who took over their bodies are just using them so they could see each other again."

Momotaro looked over to what looked the old man who had warned them earlier. "Why are you outside too, weren't you the one to tell us not to come outside tonight?"

"Maybe, but so are you," said the old man. "Someone told me to come out here so the secret lovers would not be interrupted."

"What are you talking about "secret lovers?"" asked Kento raising an eye brow.

"Just listen to the song," said the old man still looking at Tsubasa and Ryuji.

Everyone lessoned as Ryuji sang to Tsubasa. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in a hundred years.

"Hundreds of years ago a young lord fell in love with a young peasant woman. They both had a love of music, and would play and sing to each other every chance they got," the old man started to say. "The young woman's uncle would let them meet in his house, so they could have their secret meetings. They would play all night until the sun started to rise."

"When the young lord's mother heard of their meeting she forbade her son to see the young woman ever again, and threaten to kill her if he saw her again." The song had gone into a sad tone as if saying sorry to each other.

"The two wanted to see each other one last time before they had to say good bye. However the young lord's mother had heard of their plan, and had plan someone to kill the young woman before her son made it to her."

"That night as the young lord approached the house he heard his love scream out in pain. When he finally came to her room, a masked man stood over her lifeless body. The young lord pulled out his sword to fight the masked man, but the mask man was too quick for him. Soon the young lord lay next to his love."

"The young lord's mother heard that her son was killed too, and was devastated at the news. To appease her son and his love she gave all she had to young woman's family, and a year later on the exact same day the lovers were killed, took her own life as well."

"Ever since the young lord's mother took her life, the two lovers would look for two gentle souls and use them so they could sing and play for each other once more."

All the guys looked upon their posed friends as the spirits made music with each other. Finally when they were done "Ryuji" stretched his arm down to help "Tsubasa" stand up, and not letting go of her hand. "Yui I have loved you ever since the day I laid eyes on you, and I know now I can never be away from you ever again," said "Ryuji."

"I feel the same way too Kie, but what can we do when your mother threaten to end my life if we lay eyes on each other again," said Yui.

"There's only one way, we must leave tonight," said Kie. "Will you stay with me forever by my side Lady Yui," said Lord Kia. At that all the guys were in shock in what was happening in front of them. They knew it wasn't their friends doing, but they couldn't help the little jealousy they were feeling. However they could not predict what was to come next.

"I will Lord Kie, I will stay with you forever," said Lady Yui wrapping her arms around Lord Kie's neck and kissing him; however to the guys Tsubasa was kissing Ryuji.

At that the old man walked over to them. "I have waited for this day for so long my beloved niece," both Kie and Yui looked over at him, while all the guys' jaws dropped. "Your mother asked me Lord Kie to make sure you got to be together again, and told me to tell you she is sorry for not letting the two of you be together. She took her life hoping you two would find each other again someday."

"Thank you uncle," said Yui as she gave her uncle a hug one last time. Kie just bowed. Then the lovers turned to idols. "And we are sorry we barrowed your friends, but thank you for letting us finally be together."

At that moment Lord Kie and now Lady Yui left Ryuji and Tsubasa's bodies. Kento and Tomohisa were quick to catch them before they fell.

Standing now before them was the spirit forms of Kie and Yui. They bowed to them before they left for heaven together.

"Your friends will be fine," said the old man as he to turn to leave.

"Wait," said Momotaro. "Are you really Lady Yui's uncle?"

"What do you think?" asked the old man before disappearing.

All the guys stood shocked after everything that just happened. They were soon back to normal as their friends gained cautions.

"And the old man was really her uncle?" asked Tsubasa the next day as everyone sat down for breakfast.

"It seems so, but I wonder why I couldn't since he was a ghost," said Momotaro looking at his food.

"Well for whatever reason it's nice to know that you guys are doing okay," said Tomohisa to Tsubasa and Ryuji.

"I agree though I wish I could remember what happen to us fully," said Ryuji, taking a glance over at Tsubasa and her doing the same.

"Well it's time for us to finish this music video," said Yuta as he pulled Ryuji with him to the make-up trailer.

"What's with Yuta?" asked Tsubasa.

"He's just ready to finish the video and get away from this haunted place," said Kento half lying. The truth was even though their friends were posed, they were still a little jealous of their little friend.

The rest of the shoot went without incident, and they were back home around dinner time.

Astushi, Shuki's brother and MooNs and Kitakore'r representive, was waiting for them with dinner already set up for the idols and their A&R. "So did you guys have fun at the village, and finish the music video on time."

"I guess you could say we had a good time," said Kazuna heading in to the apartment building first.

"It was an experience I will never forget," said Nome.

"Me too, that ride back got me hungry," said Hikaru as the two young men walked inside.

"I would like to know something though," said Momotaro. "Did you ever hear anything strange about the old village?"

Momotaro, Mikado, Kento, and Goushi could have sworn they saw Astushi give a small smirk. "Well who could say?" The guys all looked at each other and shrugged, and started to follow the others in.

"And what about you three?" asked Astushi smiling. Tsubasa and Ryuji just blushed when their producer looked at them.

"We had a good time too," said Tomohisa as he pushed his friends inside.

"Well I can say they had a haunting good time," said Shuji smiling at his brother. Both started laughing as they walked in, leaving an old man smiling.


End file.
